


Leap of Faith

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenges, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Muggle Technology, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Potter has always had a way of goading Draco into the most embarrassing of situations, and this one's no exception.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 29
Kudos: 118





	Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #328:  
> 1\. Gigantic  
> 2\. Device  
> 3\. ~~Pastern~~
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Leap
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

_Alright, Draco. You can do this._

Draco glares at the horrid Muggle device and curses his stubborn competitiveness for the umpteenth time. After all these years, he still has no idea why he continues to let Potter goad him into situations like these.

It’s ridiculous, really, how easily the annoying prat managed to trick him into it this time. It’s that cheeky grin, Draco concludes. That, and the mischievous glint in his terribly green eyes. When Potter directs those eyes at him and issues a challenge, it’s just impossible to back down.

_Bloody Slytherin pride and ambition!_

Draco scowls as he recalls his Auror partner’s amused look.

 _‘Any seven-year-old Muggle can do it,’_ he’d teased. ‘ _Even Teddy can_.’

How was Draco supposed to say no?

 _‘Scared, Malfoy?’_ he’d said.

Draco’s answer had been instant, reflexive. _‘You wish!’_

There’s no rhyme or reason to the logic behind it, but Potter knows exactly how to push his buttons – has always known. It’s bloody infuriating, is what it is.

 _‘It’s just like learning how to fly a broom’_ , he’d said.

 _The fuck it is!_ When you first go up on a broom, there are cushioning charms and stability spells and–

“Come on, Malfoy. Just get on, will you.”

 _Fuck_.

Draco can’t shake off the feeling he’s about to make a gigantic fool of himself as he walks over to the strange steel contraption and straddles it, unfortunately not nearly as effortlessly as he’s seen Potter do it just minutes before.

“Okay,” Potter says in his best tutor voice. “Just remember to keep pedalling. I’ll be right behind you all the way, keeping you steady.”

_Alright, here goes. Just a leap of faith._

It's awkward. It’s slow and unsteady – but he’s doing it.

_I’m fucking doing it!_

...

Harry releases his hold on the bike and slows down, his eyes never leaving Malfoy’s tense frame as the man continues his wobbly ride down the lane. An odd and completely unexpected feeling of fondness blooms in his chest as he watches the proud pure-blood wizard bravely attempting to tame the Muggle vehicle.

He figures he’ll wait a while before he tells Malfoy that adult-size bicycles usually don’t come with support wheels.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
